


The Black Sheep's Inheritance

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estranged from his adoptive father, Jarrod Leo earned his own billions. But when his father leaves a fortune to his private nurse in his will and cheats his daughter of her rightful inheritance…Jarrod is enraged, to say the least. He's sure nurse RJ Finn isn't the innocent he appears. And Jarrod's willing to go to any lengths to expose him…even seduction. </p><p>But using sex—crazed, incredible sex—to find out what he knows could backfire. Because RJ is not what Jarrod expected. And like it or not, RJ's about to demolish all the barriers Jarrod's carefully constructed around his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Sheep's Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is Mithen's fault for posting about the Unconventional Courtship challenge and TheSecondBatgirl and JusticeTurtle's fault for cheering me on. You are all awful, evil enablers. :D

Jarrod hated when people called him broody. He was...serious, that's all. Maybe a little arrogant, but he figured he'd earned the right after leaving home and taking over Dai Shi Industries, which had made him billions. But broody? That was for teenagers.

"Brooding again?" Casey said, frowning at him as he passed in the hallway. "It's not good for you."

"I pay you to keep track of my work life," Jarrod said, "not watch out for my health."

Casey shrugged. "Okay, boss. In any case, Fran was looking for you. Have you even noticed your phone beeping?"

Jarrod growled. He'd turned the damn thing off because his secretary had been pestering him over a charity event she thought he should attend. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he turned around and headed for the elevator.

* * *

"There you are!" Fran squeaked as he turned the corner. "You've got a phone call."

"Twenty texts for a phone call? Don't make me regret hiring you."

Fran glared at him, which was kind of like being threatened by a kitten. "A phone call from Camille. And she sounded...strange." She waved at him. "Go go! Call her!"

Ducking into his office, Jarrod dialed his sister. 

"Finally!" Camille said when he answered.

"What's Father done this time?"

"He's _died_ , that's what!"

"What?" Somehow Jarrod found himself sinking into one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. "What? He..."

"Is dead. As a doornail." Camille sounded pissed, which meant she was really upset.

"What? How?"

"A heart attack. Or at least that's what RJ and Dr. Phant said."

"RJ? Who's that? Did Dr. Phant get a new assistant?"

She gave a long-suffering sigh. "RJ. Father's goofy new nurse? I told you about him a few months ago? When you clearly weren't listening to me?"

"Um...I forgot." Jarrod took a few deep breaths. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. When are you arriving?"

"Arriving?"

"I assume you're coming home for the reading of the will, aren't you?"

Jarrod snorted. "So I can hear exactly what Father thought of me for the hundredth time?"

"Oh, _Jarrod_. Will you at least come home for me?" She used the same wheedling tone she'd used when convincing him to climb to the highest shelf to retrieve her stuffed chameleon.

"Ugh. Yes, I'll come. I can be there tonight."

* * *

Although he'd have preferred to have Camille sneak him in the back, Jarrod decided he'd have to go in the front door at some point. Theo opened it and scowled, somehow managing to look down his nose despite being over a foot shorter. "It's you," he said.

"Yes, it's me. And it's so lovely to see you too."

With a sniff, Theo—the latest in a string of butlers who hadn't gotten along with Jarrod—opened the door wide enough to let him in. "Miss Camille is in the kitchen, I believe."

Jarrod firmly kept his eyebrows from shooting up at the unsolicited assistance. Clearly everyone had become unhinged by the death. "Ah, thank you. I'll go find her."

"Good. It's time you came home to help." 

Before Jarrod could respond, Theo had slammed the front door closed and stomped off down the hall to do...whatever it was he did when he wasn't being annoying. Shaking his head, Jarrod set off to find his sister.

Striding down the back hallway, he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, which is why he didn't notice the man coming the other way until he bumped into him, both of them nearly falling over.

"Whoa, dude," the other man said, hands in the air as he staggered. "That's some major negative mojo you're carrying there."

"Excuse me?" Jarrod stared at the man, who seemed to be in his late twenties, although it was difficult to tell, because of the juvenile hairdo and accoutrements. Beads on a leather cord? Was the man living in the '60s?

The man tilted his head. "Ah, you would be Mr. Mao's son." He stuck out his hand. "I'm RJ Finn, your father's nurse."

"You're the nurse?" Jarrod shook his head in confusion. "I was..."

"Expecting someone different?" RJ grinned, so contagious Jarrod had to fight the urge to smile back. "I get that a lot. But I’m really very good at what I do or your father wouldn't have hired me."

Jarrod finally realized RJ still had his hand out, his smile undimmed, and he reached out and shook it, absently noting the strong grip. And the arm muscles. And...he tore his gaze away from the glimpse of chest he could see in v-neck of the other man's shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm not at my best right now."

"Of course." RJ nodded, sobering. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Not much of a loss, Jarrod thought. "Thank you. I should...find my sister."

"Then I'll see you later." He nodded again and continued on down the hallway.

Rubbing his forehead, Jarrod went on his own way.

* * *

Camille was berating Lily, his father's chef, about something to do with shrimp when Jarrod arrived in the kitchen. That was odd, since he knew that the two of them had a good relationship. Lily looked relieved when Jarrod interrupted, greeting his sister with a hug and then Lily.

"It's great to see you," Lily said, continuing to roll out whatever dough she'd been working on. "It's been..."

"Five years," Jarrod said. 

"No, only two. You snuck back for Camille's birthday two years ago. I made you both cupcakes."

Jarrod couldn't help smiling. "Right, they were excellent cupcakes."

Camille was pouting, but she seemed to have calmed down. "They were."

"The funeral meal will be fine," Lily said to Camille. "Have I ever failed you?"

With a heavy sigh, Camille said "No."

"Then go away and let me finish dinner."

Jarrod dragged Camille out when it looked like she was going to keep up the argument. "Let's go. We need to talk."

Camille let herself be dragged, but once they were out of the kitchen, she changed his course. He'd been heading for the library, which was his favorite spot, but she turned toward the nearest door out to the garden. 

Settling onto a bench next to Camille, Jarrod looked out at the greenery, including the mostly dead azaleas that needed pruning, which told him more than anything else how stressed the household had been. 

"I didn't realize he was that ill," he said eventually.

"I don't think any of us did." She sighed. "Dr. Phant said he could go on for years. We just ignored the part where he could die at any time. I wish..."

It wasn't the time to argue with her, he told himself, so he kept silent.

"You would have been here."

"If he'd called, yes."

She sighed. "The two of you, so hard-headed. Now we know that it's nurture, not nature, that causes it."

He huffed out a laugh. "We always did share that trait. Once he'd decided I was hopeless, nothing would convince him otherwise."

"That's not true. He had changed, asked about you, and he was thinking about ways to bring you back home."

"Really."

"He even asked if you had a boyfriend."

"Why? So he could call me names again?"

"No." She patted his arm. "That wasn't it at all. He felt terrible about what he'd said, what he'd said to both of you, and he was trying to figure out how to mend it."

"You can't mend something that's broken into that many pieces. I thought he knew that."

She sighed. "It doesn't matter now, I suppose. But you should know that he was proud of what you've done at Dai Shi, moving it out of the defense industry and into the civilian world. It's what he wanted for you all along."

"That's not why I did it."

"I know." A brilliant smile. "You'd never do something like that just because Father wanted you to. But it was obvious to both of us that you'd come to understand."

Scowling, he looked away. "It was just business. There's a better long-term profit in civilian avionics."

"Mm-hmm. You didn't become a better person or anything. Of course."

"Are you implying I wasn't a good person before?"

Camille sighed. "I'm not playing this game with you right now. Your argument was with Father, not with me."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Everything has happened so suddenly." She looked down. "I'm not sure what comes next."

"Next you take over the business. Speaking of which, where's Dominic? I would have thought he'd be standing around and looking soulfully at you by now."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Your childish dislike for the man who stepped in to help Father and myself after you left does you no credit. However, Dom is currently in Argentina. I told him to stay where he was unless he felt a need to attend the funeral. It won't do the company any good if a senior VP abandons his post in the middle of negotiations."

"Father would have appreciated the lack of sentiment."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But it was my decision, not his. Now come, it's nearly dinner time and you know how Lily is about letting food get cold."

"I'll just take a tray in my room," Jarrod said as they stood. 

"Nonsense." Brooking no protest, she dragged him inside and he followed, figuring that humoring her was the least he could do.

* * *

He'd been expecting a formal table setting for the two of them, so he was surprised to be led into the much-less-formal breakfast room, where he found RJ, Lily, and Theo already seated. Camille shrugged when he looked at her. "Father was gone so much for work and then he was ill...I got used to eating with them."

"I'm not objecting, just surprised."

There were only two open chairs, but before he could make his decision, Camille sat down, leaving him the seat between Lily and RJ. He hesitated a moment, then sat. He nodded as RJ turned toward him.

"Evening," RJ said.

"True, it is."

RJ smiled. "I'm nothing if not correct about the time of day."

Everyone was giving them strange looks, so Jarrod looked down at his plate. Lily was busy arguing with Theo, so he felt the need to attempt further conversation. "How long were you my father's private nurse?"

"A little over three months. I've worked with Dr. Phant before and he recommended me." RJ paused. "I didn't find it an onerous job."

"You've had worse?" Jarrod asked with a small grin as Lily passed him a plate of salad. 

"Something like that."

"I'm glad to hear that. My father could be difficult."

"I rarely find my patients too difficult to deal with. Usually they just need someone to listen to them and empathize with their troubles."

"That's very..."

"Kind?" RJ smiled down at his plate. "That's what people say. I'm not sure when kind became a bad thing."

"It's not. It's more that it's...rare."

"True." RJ looked up. "I think that's what makes kindness all the more precious when you find it."

"I suppose. I hadn't really thought about it."

"It's my job to think about it."

"Hmm." 

"My father wanted me to be a doctor, as he was," RJ said. "I even applied to medical school, but I just felt it wasn't my path. He's never quite forgiven me for becoming a nurse instead."

"I know the feeling," Jarrod said without thinking. Then he cursed mentally at having provided the opening, waiting for the typical intrusive questions about what it felt like to be adopted, or be disowned, or to have a Chinese adoptive father. But RJ just ate a few bites of salad. "My father wanted me in the family business as well," Jarrod blurted out.

"So I understand." RJ nodded and put down his fork to reach for a piece of garlic bread.

"Have you reconciled with your father?" 

RJ's lips quirked in a mocking smile, but somehow Jarrod knew he was mocking himself and not the question. "Not precisely. We've come to a level of acceptance, I suppose."

"My father and I disagreed about both personal and professional issues." Jarrod couldn't quite believe the words as they came out of his mouth, but there was something about RJ...

"Speaking of the personal," Camille said, rapping his hand with her fork, "how is Casey?"

RJ looked at him. "Casey? He's your, er, I mean..." He trailed off, looking as if he was embarrassed by even starting the question.

"My assistant and probably my best friend."

"Also part of the reason you left," Camille said.

"Camille!"

"I'm not blind to Father's faults, you know."

"It's just--" Jarrod tried.

Camille rode right over him. "Father found out that Jarrod was gay and somehow came to the conclusion that he was screwing Casey, who was Father's personal assistant at the time and quite young."

Jarrod closed his eyes for a moment. "It's ancient history."

"Is it?" RJ sounded honestly curious. "You don't harbor any anger over it?"

All conversation at the table had stopped dead in its tracks, but Jarrod ignored the others. "I do, or rather I did. But it's irrelevant now that he's dead."

Shaking his head, RJ studied Jarrod closely. "Your emotional state is always important, even if the person you're angry at is dead. It can still eat you up from the inside."

"It's not. It's...not."

"Hmm," RJ said.

"Ready for the next course?" Lily asked brightly.

"Lil..." Theo started.

"Theo, please help me bring out the chicken."

Jarrod turned his attention to gathering salad plates and forks and absolutely not looking at the man next to him, even if he was seated so close he could feel the warmth of his arm and leg.

* * *

After escaping from dinner after the trifle, Jarrod headed out to the side terrace, where he vaguely remembered some comfortable garden chairs. Collapsing into one, he stared up at the sky for a while, trying to clear his mind. This was all too much to process. Somehow it had never actually occurred to him that his father might _die_. The man was too stubborn for that, too proud. But here they were. 

Jarrod thought he should be crying or angry, but instead he just felt empty. Maybe RJ was right. Maybe the anger he'd been holding had been damaging him all along. But what would replace it? 

His thoughts drifted for a while until he realized he was almost asleep and slowly stood to go inside. Turning, he saw movement on a second-floor balcony. RJ was leaning against the railing, staring out over the gardens, his expression unreadable at this distance. Jarrod looked at the silhouette in what moonlight there was and felt a burst of lust so strong he barely recognized himself. 

Why now? Why RJ? Sure, he was handsome. And perceptive. And obviously patient if he could put up with this household for several months. And funny--

Jarrod cut himself off mentally. Clearly he needed to get out of this house before it addled his brains any further. A few days and then he could be on his way, leaving this madhouse behind him and heading back to his entirely rational world.

And if his dreams that night were unexpectedly erotic, well, there was nobody to know or remember except for him.

* * *

Jarrod never was able to remember the funeral, per se. He remembered the way Theo kept everything on track, making sure the house was perfectly organized and the limos to the cemetery arrived when they were needed and didn't require any direction from him. He remembered Camille crying and holding his hand while he stared at the coffin. He remembered Lily and RJ steering the two of them in the right direction whenever they started to look lost, getting them where they needed to be. He remembered the deliberately small group of mourners, no business acquaintances, just friends of his father's and a few distant relatives.

Amazingly, nobody commented on Jarrod's presence, or if they did, he didn't hear it, which was just as well for all concerned.

There was a wake of sorts, which seemed oddly perfect for a man like his father, who'd straddled so many worlds in his time. Jarrod kept trying to get drunk, but every time his back was turned, someone would replace his drink with something non-alcoholic. He couldn't find the energy to care and drank the iced tea or lemonade or (on one occasion that had to be a pointed commentary from Lily) milk instead.

He must have made it through the day because he found himself waking in his bedroom in pajamas, lying in his bed, with a clock that said 2:24 am. He stared at it for a while before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Jarrod had become an expert in awkward situations over the years. Being the white adopted son of a wealthy and powerful businessman who was Chinese had pretty much inured him to embarrassment or feelings of discomfort. Which didn't explain why he was unable to sit still as the small group settled into his father's office for the reading of the will.

Okay, it might have been the presence of RJ behind him, who cleaned up rather better than one might expect in a pair of sharp khakis and a purple silk shirt that somehow managed to highlight his muscular fr--

Damn it, Jarrod thought, wrenching his mind away for the tenth time in as many minutes. What was the man doing here anyway? He'd only been father's nurse for a few months, but there he was, chatting away with Lily and Theo and Camille as if he belonged there.

A chirp from Jarrod's phone caught his attention. Casey, with his usual perfect timing, had sent him a text: _Spit on his grave yet?_

A moment later, _For me, at least, if not for your sake_

Jarrod texted back, _C says he'd magically turned into a nice guy, wanted to see me_

Jarrod could imagine the look on Casey's face as he sent _Suuuure_

The family lawyer finally stood up in front of his father's desk and cleared his throat. "For those who don't know me," he said, "I'm Aaron Swoop and I was Mr. Mao's lawyer for 20 years. As such, I am authorized to read his most recent will." He paused. "I, er, feel that I should note that I counseled extensively against this document, which was completed only a few days ago."

Jarrod rolled his eyes, imagining what kinds of diatribes his father might have included at the end of his life. Perhaps he had gone on about how Jarrod had abandoned the family. Or maybe he'd called him a pervert again. That was always good for a laugh. 

His sarcastic thoughts faded as he looked at Camille, who was wringing her hands. Reaching out, he grabbed one of her hands and held it. She looked grateful and Jarrod reminded himself that he was there for her and not to be angry at his father again. Several breaths and he was centered, ready for whatever fresh new hells his father had conjured.

Or rather, he thought he was ready.

His mind drifted as the lawyer read through the normal bequests to retired cooks and drivers and even the nanny who'd raised him and Camille, generous funds for Theo and Lily, of course, and--

Jarrod's mind came to a screeching halt. Which was nothing compared to the screech that Camille uttered next to him. " _What did you say?_ "

Swoop looked like he wanted to emulate his name and make an escape out the nearest window as he repeated the last sentence in a mumble, staring fixedly down at the paper. "...all remaining portions of the estate to go to my trusted nurse, RJ Finn."

Camille was crying and Jarrod turned to look at the man. He looked...thoughtful? What the _hell_? RJ seemed to feel Jarrod's gaze and looked at him and then he had the temerity to fucking _shrug_ with a mildly confused expression.

How had he done it? What had he done to Mao Fung in just a month? Had Father really been that ill to be so easily influenced? Jarrod's mind spun. Around him everyone looked surprised, but Swoop was explaining to Camille that the will really _was_ valid. Could the bastard have gotten to Swoop? That didn't seem likely, but he'd get Casey and Fran investigating the possibility just as soon as he could get out of here.

But first he had to get Camille calmed down and get her out of the room. He could feel RJ looking at him as he spoke in Camille's ear, talking reasonably of the fact that he had enough money to keep them in Rolls Royces until the end of time. Jarrod refused to look at RJ again as they left the room.

* * *

He took her back out to the garden, expecting her to be spitting mad and still yelling, but by the time they got outside, she'd already calmed down.

"It's a mistake," she said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The will, it's some kind of mistake."

"I'm pretty certain it's not a typo. What the hell has that nurse been doing?"

"It's not RJ's fault." Face still red, she turned pleading eyes on Jarrod. "He wouldn't do this."

"How do you know?"

"He's been living here, Jarrod, I know him. And he wouldn't do this to us."

"Whatever you think, it looks like he did and now we'll have to deal with the consequences."

"We'll sort it out."

"I can't believe I’m going to say this, but you're too trusting."

"Me?" She snorted. 

"If you're so ready to believe he's innocent, then yes. I'm going to look into this and I _will_ figure out what he's done."

"Please, let me handle it."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to let you be cheated out of your inheritance. I'll deal with it." 

Rising from the bench, he stalked back toward the house. 

"Jarrod!"

"Camille, let me do this," he called over his shoulder.

She said something else, but he wasn't listening, already running through possible avenues of investigation. Casey and Fran on the background and he could do the personal interrogation, since he was on the spot.

* * *

"There you are," Fran said when she answered the phone.

"D'you know, some people's secretaries say 'Good afternoon, sir,' when they answer the phone." Jarrod shook his head even though she couldn't see him.

"Good afternoon, sir," she said obediently.

"Casey's on his way up. I've got a job for both of you and I don't want to repeat myself."

"I'm so glad," Fran squealed. "I've been waiting for you to move back, because it's so sad when you're estranged from y--"

"Fran." He knew his voice sounded icy and he couldn't help it even though he knew the deer-in-headlights look Fran had right now. He took several careful breaths. "I'm not moving back to my father's house."

"Oh." In the background, he heard Casey come through the office door and the phone went on speaker.

"I'm here," Casey said. "What's up?"

"My father's will was read and he has left the house and company to his nurse. Camille has nothing."

There was a long silence. "I'm sorry," Casey said eventually. "We seem to have misheard you. Did you say--"

"I did. I need to find out what's happened and I need to know yesterday."

Fran was already typing, tapping into sources he didn't care to ask about. "The same lawyer as always?" she asked.

"Yes. The nurse's name is RJ Finn, with two Ns. Full name unknown."

"If there are connections, I'll find them."

"I know you will. Casey, I need your personal touch with the agency that hired Finn. I think Dr. Phant may have asked for him. Did--"

"I know what to do," Casey said.

"Sorry. Yes, of course you do. I'm just..." He didn't say upset because that was feelings and he didn't do feelings. "I've got to figure out his angle, question him."

"Er, won't he be suspicious?" Fran asked.

"I can be subtle," he said. The pointed silence on the other end of the line was enough commentary. "Go. Investigate. I can take care of myself. I doubt he's going to murder me in my bed for asking a few questions."

"Okay, boss," Casey said, his head-shaking almost audible through the phone line. "Do you want us to call or should I come straight down?"

"Straight here. Camille's going to need to see the evidence before she believes RJ has so much as stepped on an ant."

Jarrod passed on some further instructions with only half his mind. The rest was trying to figure out the best path. Despite what his staff thought, he did have _some_ subtlety. He couldn't go barreling up to RJ right now. He had to take the time to calm down and look relaxed and over his earlier reaction.

He wasn't even sure what he might learn, but he couldn't stand to sit still and wait for Casey and Fran to investigate. Obviously he had to talk to RJ.

* * *

Avoiding the subject of RJ and the inheritance was difficult, but he managed to pass a few hours with Camille in pleasant conversation. They talked about their childhood and birthdays and the time he'd fallen out of a tree. By late afternoon, she began to yawn and he suggested she take a nap, then left her to it.

He expected that finding RJ would be difficult, but it turned out the easiest way was to sit still and be found. After checking with Theo, who gave him a look of disbelief and turned back to organizing the silver, and two daytime maids, who shrugged, he finally sat down on the most comfortable couch in the front parlor and stared out at the hydrangeas and their perfect shades of blue.

"There you are," RJ said, hovering in the doorway. "I needed to speak to you."

Now that Jarrod had found the man, he wasn't quite sure what to do. "There certainly is a lot to talk about."

"Er...yes."

Sighing, Jarrod waved at the couch. "You might as well sit down."

RJ sat down carefully and looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't want your father's money. I mean, other than a paycheck." 

It was suddenly hard to concentrate on his plan when faced with those concerned blue-gray eyes. "Why would he leave everything to you?"

"I'm...not sure." For the first time, RJ's eyes flicked away. Was he really that obvious a liar?

"So what now? Once all the paperwork goes through, you own the business, you own this _house_. Camille doesn't even have a place to live." That came out rather angrier than he'd intended.

Waving his hands, RJ said "Whoa whoa, slow down, nobody's kicking her out. We'll figure out some way to fix this."

He sounded so sincere that Jarrod wanted to believe him. But he'd been burned too many times by people who seemed sincere right before they screwed you over. There had to be some kind of hidden agenda, some plan. How to figure it out?

RJ leaned forward into Jarrod's personal space, not even seeming to realize it. "My job is to help people, to heal them. I would never do anything like that to Camille...or to you." He was so close, Jarrod could feel the warmth of his breath, smell the peppermint tea he'd been drinking.

Jarrod wasn't sure who moved first, but then he was pulling RJ to him by his shoulders and crushing their lips together. It was a mess of bumping teeth and arms, but then RJ slid one way and he slid another and it was heat and taste and a strong body against his.

RJ pulled back, looking a great deal less calm. Flustered, even. It was a good look. "Are you--"

Whatever he was going to ask, it had to be stopped, and Jarrod claimed his mouth for another kiss, this time getting a hand under that maddeningly silky purple shirt and running his hand up and down RJ's back, enjoying the goosebumps that sprang up immediately, as well as the little gasp into his mouth.

So intent was Jarrod on touching RJ that it came as a complete shock when he found himself lying back on the suddenly much-less-comfortable couch, with RJ covering him. That was definitely a dick rubbing up against his and—oh fuck—it had been too damn long since anyone touched him.

RJ tried to pull back again and Jarrod wouldn't let him, so RJ mumbled into his mouth. It took a few repetitions before Jarrod understood the word to be "bed." This seemed like an excellent idea and he let himself be dragged off the couch and up the steps toward the bedrooms. Luckily, they didn't pass anyone in the halls.

The door to what was probably RJ's room (but who cared) was barely shut before they were all over each other again. No question RJ knew what he was doing, a small dim part of his brain thought smugly, because Jarrod barely had time to notice as he was divested of his clothing.

They fell onto the bed and Jarrod rolled so he was on top. RJ grinned a maddening enigmatic grin at him, but pulled him down so they could rub against each other. Jarrod could hear their breathing, harsh in the quiet room, both of them almost gasping. It should have been embarrassing to hear himself say "Yes yes yes, right there" over and over, but he was too busy listening to RJ's choked-off cry as he came.

Jarrod rubbed himself shamelessly in the stickiness, still chanting "yes yes" and then RJ did something with his hand and bit him on the shoulder and that was it.

As he lay draped half across RJ's body, a hand gently stroking his back, Jarrod tried to remember what he'd been planning.

* * *

Jarrod woke from a half-doze to find RJ still stroking his back. "Better?" RJ asked gently.

"What?" 

"I was hoping that I helped. You were certainly...tense. Your qi was tied up like a knot."

"Chi?" How did the man manage to confuse him so much?

"Energy. You have a lot of energy, but it's..." RJ waved the hand that wasn't rubbing his back. "It's focused inward. It must hurt."

Jarrod just stared, trying to formulate a response to that. Before he figured something out, a discreet chirp made him groan. RJ lifted an eyebrow and Jarrod waved at his pants, somewhere on the other side of the room. "My phone. That's a message from Casey. He's probably going to arrive soon. I'd better see what he wants."

RJ nodded politely.

Flushing slightly, Jarrod rolled off the bed and grabbed his pants, pulling the phone out. _Theo says he doesn't know where you are. But the way he says it..._

"Oh hell," Jarrod breathed. "He's here. Now. And Theo's being cryptic at him."

"Theo being cryptic never bodes well, I've found." RJ looked completely at ease, sprawled naked on the bed. 

"I've got to--I mean, I need to clean up."

RJ waved at the bathroom. "Mi casa es su casa. Literally, I think."

Jarrod didn't have time to parse that as he took the world's fastest shower and threw his clothing on, trying to look cool and not embarrassed at _all_. RJ wandered past him to take a shower as he was rushing out. "Um, I'll see you later?" Jarrod said.

"Of course."

Jogging down the hall, Jarrod texted _One min. Where are you?_

_The dreadful parlor_

Jarrod snorted, knowing which one Casey meant immediately. He went down the steps and off to the right toward the room that looked like a hunter's paradise. Although heaven only knows why, since his father barely ate meat, let alone hunted animals in order to stick their heads on a wall.

Before the door was all the way open, he said, "Why are you in here?"

Fran jumped about a foot in the air and shrieked and Jarrod caught her before she fell over an overstuffed ottoman. 

Casey leaned back in the leather chair under a tiger's ferocious head, hands behind his head. "Theo stuck us in here and I didn't feel like arguing until I'd spoken to you."

"This room is terrible," Fran said, looking around.

"Yes, it is. I'm sure it had some deep significance to my father, but..." He stopped. "Fran, why are you here?"

"Because I'm your secretary and we weren't sure how long you were going to be gone. And you might need my help." She nodded firmly.

Jarrod couldn't help a half-smile at the loyalty, even if he had no idea what she might help him with. "Well, you're both here now."

"Yes, we are." There was something in Casey's voice and Jarrod looked at him. "Fran," Casey said, "why don't you go track Theo down and get our bags upstairs. I think he likes you better, so they might not get lost."

She looked back and forth between them, then nodded. "Okay."

Casey held Jarrod's gaze until the door closed behind her. "Your fly's unzipped," Casey said.

He almost looked down. "Very funny. This isn't the time for juvenile games."

"I'm not joking." Casey was still sprawled in the chair, but he looked a lot less relaxed. "And you've missed a button on your shirt. Not to mention the fact that the hair at the back of your neck is wet."

Jarrod looked at him.

"Is this really the time for afternoon sex?"

Jarrod scowled.

"Decided to sleep your way to the top?" Casey asked, eyebrows raised.

"Go to hell," Jarrod said, turning away to stare at a lion's head. "No stealing my father's best lines when he's barely dead."

"Hard to resist when you've clearly been shacking up with the new heir apparent."

Arms crossed, Jarrod wished himself anywhere else as he turned back. "Why do you think it was him?"

"Who else?" Casey looked around dramatically at the stuffed animal heads, as if someone might be hiding behind one. "Unless your father started keeping a harem of young, good-looking men after I left?"

"Maybe I...slept with Theo."

Casey snorted. "Even if I thought he'd sink so low, I know Lily would kick your ass."

"Point." Jarrod sighed. "I just wanted to figure out what he was up to, how he'd done it."

"So you decided to screw him into compliance. Makes sense."

"Seriously, shut up. I don't know, it just...happened."

Casey sighed. "Boss man, things like that don't 'just happen' to you."

He was right. "Damn it," Jarrod said. "Bring your laptop and let's find somewhere to go over what you've found and leave my sex life out of this."

"If you say so." Casey sounded dubious.

"I do."

* * *

Jarrod was skimming the report on RJ for the third time when Casey sighed. "He's clean, Jarrod. Cleaner than clean."

"Too clean?" Jarrod asked hopefully.

"No." Casey closed the laptop sharply, almost catching Jarrod's fingers. "He has no ties with any of your competitors or your father's. He's perfectly ordinary. A couple of parking tickets, a master's in nursing from CS-Ocean Bluff, a series of previous clients who were satisfied with his work--"

"Did any of them die mysteriously?"

"No! Some are alive because they were convalescing and some eventually died _of old age_. No other strange bequests, no accusations of theft, no nothing. There's nothing wrong with this guy." Casey grinned. "Except for his apparently being too hot to resist."

Jarrod ignored that.

"You're too easy."

"I have no idea why I keep you around."

"My sparkling wit?"

Jarrod snorted. "No, that's not it."

"Seriously, though, when do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know. He just seems to pop up when I least expect it."

"Who, me?" RJ asked from the doorway.

Jarrod absolutely did not nearly fall out of his chair. "How do you _do_ that?"

"It's a talent." RJ chuckled and all Jarrod could remember was how good it had felt to pin him to the bed. "So...introductions?"

Jarrod couldn't figure out what he was talking about, but then Casey elbowed him. "Oh, um, RJ, this is Casey, my indispensable assistant. Casey, this is RJ."

"Indispensable?" RJ said as he shook Casey's hand. "I get the feeling that's high praise from Jarrod."

"It's in my contract, he has to say that," Casey mock-whispered.

RJ smiled with child-like delight at the joke and Jarrod almost forgot that Casey was standing right there, the urge to grab RJ and cover that smile with a kiss was so strong. 

"Boss?" Casey said.

"Yes?"

"We should get back to work."

"Then I'll leave you to it," RJ said with a smile. "Lily also wanted me to let you know that dinner is at 7:30 and if you were late, she'd pour soup on your head."

Jarrod sighed. "Sleep through dinner one time and they never let you forget it."

RJ laughed, clapping Jarrod lightly on the shoulder before turning to leave. Jarrod caught his breath before turning toward Casey...who was staring at him. "What?" Jarrod demanded.

"I've just...nothing. Never mind."

"Good. That's the right answer."

With a head shake, Casey sat back down and pulled the laptop back toward him. "Here's what I've got on Dr. Phant..."

* * *

Dinner was less fraught, as everyone apparently conspired to be certain that Jarrod and RJ were at opposite ends of the table. However, Jarrod was unnerved by the sight of Camille, Lily, and Fran putting their heads together and whispering. He and Theo—in accord for what was probably the first and last time in history—exchanged looks of concern.

After dinner, Jarrod, Casey, and Fran went back to the library to go over actual business that couldn't be delayed, death in the family or no. The normality of it all helped Jarrod relax, despite the surroundings, as Casey gently teased Fran and Fran turned mother hen on both of them and he failed miserably to be the stern patriarch.

Sleep that night was deep and (as far as he could recall) dreamless and he woke with a sense that one way or another...this would all be sorted out soon.

Alas, his feelings of contentment were short-lived, because apparently everyone around him had _gone insane_.

First, when he wandered into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast, Lily was studying him, her expression strange. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could help you," she replied.

"Hmm?"

"If you...had something or someone you wanted to talk about. Y'know, we haven't had a chance to really talk."

"It's been a bit hectic," Jarrod said carefully, as he put bread in the toaster and got out the jam.

"I know, but...I just want to make sure you don't make any hasty decisions at such a difficult time."

"Ooookay. I'll keep that in mind."

Pursing her lips, Lily gave up and went back slicing onions. Jarrod shook his head and gathered his breakfast to take it to the dining room.

Which was where Theo suddenly appeared and started dusting things that were already spotlessly clean. After a few bites, Jarrod found that jam wasn't enough to keep his toast from being dry. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Theo whirled. "What?"

"What do you want to say?"

Theo gave up the pretense of cleaning and put his hands on his hips. "You're barking up the wrong tree."

"Pardon me?"

"You should let Camille handle this situation. She's not a child any longer, you know. She can take care of herself...or we'll take care of her."

"She's my sister, in case you've forgotten."

"We thought _you_ might have forgotten." Theo crossed his arms.

"Of course not!"

"Well, I’m telling you that you're barking up the wrong tree and you're going to get hurt. Or someone else is." Theo turned and stomped out of the room.

Jarrod decided that retreat was the only sensible option and he quickly dumped his dishes in the sink and made for his suite. Mere steps away from safety, Fran ambushed him in the hallway, dragging him off to a tortured conversation he would never be able to understand.

Another attempt at reaching his suite was ended by an encounter with Camille. Who also might have been threatening him. Or something.

"I give up!" Jarrod said, smacking his hand on the wall. "Whatever everyone is trying to tell me, I'm not getting it. Leave me alone!" He stomped away from his suite and downstairs, leaving his annoyed sister in the hall.

"What the hell has gotten into everyone?" Jarrod said as he slammed the door to the library closed behind him..

Casey looked up from his laptop. "Hmm?"

"Lily wants me to know I can talk to her, Theo seemed to be threatening me, Fran was wringing her hands, and even Camille was dancing around the point." He glared at Casey. "I don't suppose you have anything you'd like to say to me?"

"Me? No!" Casey held up his hands. "I'm innocent, I swear. Although if you'd like a lecture about vendettas..."

"No, thank you, I'll pass." He swatted Casey on the side of the head. "Get back to work, cub."

"Yes, sir, certainly, sir," Casey said.

"Smartass." 

"Better than a dumbass."

"I am wondering, though...am I the only person in this house who remembers that the man _stole my sister's inheritance_?"

Casey put his head down over his computer and didn't answer.

"Coward," Jarrod said with a snort.

"Better than a dead man."

"Hmmph."

He let the point go, grabbing a stack of papers that Fran hadn't gotten him to sign earlier and started reading.

* * *

Eventually, Jarrod decided it was safe to venture out and with a feeling of total ridiculousness, he escaped from the library and into his suite without encountering anyone else. With a sigh of relief, he sat down in front of his own computer, losing himself in research on a new acquisition.

When someone knocked on the door some time later, Jarrod automatically said "Come in," without looking up from his laptop, his mind still in Belize.

"Um, hi?" RJ said.

Jarrod's head shot up. 

RJ gave an awkward wave. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Jarrod said shortly, closing the laptop with a snap.

"Oh." RJ blinked. "Then I'll, uh, be going then."

"No!" The word came out a little more forcefully than he'd intended. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me." He stood up from the desk. 

"It's okay."

"Please, sit down." Jarrod winced, remembering the last time he'd said that.

RJ sat down on the wingback chair, looking uncomfortable. "I've just been checking in on everyone. Nurse's habits die hard, you know."

Jarrod laughed. "We're your patients?"

"In a way."

"And how are the patients?"

"Fairly healthy in most cases. Everyone seems the most worried about you, actually."

"Me?" Jarrod sat down on the chair opposite RJ much less gracefully than he'd intended. "Why would they be worried about me?"

"Because they care about you, of course."

"But...I hadn't spoken to my father in years!"

"Exactly," RJ said, as anything in this conversation made sense.

Shaking his head, Jarrod said, "I'm fine. My father is dead and that part of my life is over, has been over for a long time. I have so many bigger problems." Like figuring out what your deal is, he didn't say.

"You keep saying that, but your attitude says otherwise."

"I'm not sure my attitude is any of your business," Jarrod snapped.

RJ didn't react to the words. "That's what I mean. You're capable of being entirely pleasant, but when pushed about your father, you lash out. It's clear that you're still in pain."

"I didn't ask for the psychoanalysis."

"No, you didn't. But I have to help when I see someone in pain." RJ's brow furrowed and he sketched a shape in the air. "Your pain is so strong, it's almost visible."

Jarrod shook his head, not even sure what he was saying no to. 

"Maybe it's not obvious to everyone," RJ said. "But they're not me."

"I'm not even sure how _you_ are you," Jarrod said.

"And I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

"If it helps, I'm not sure either," Jarrod said. RJ huffed out a laugh and Jarrod found himself enthralled by his lips. He swallowed, leaning forward slightly.

RJ frowned. "This isn't a good idea. I shouldn't take advantage of you. I can't...I should leave." But he didn't stand up.

"Please don't. I..." Jarrod took a quick breath. "May I kiss you?"

RJ nodded once, sharply, and then Jarrod was leaning across the chair, holding him, kissing him, tasting him.

"Close the door," Jarrod managed. "Got to close the door."

RJ stood, pulling him up, and they staggered toward the door, managing to knock it shut without letting go of each other. Fumbling, Jarrod locked it while pushing RJ back against the door and rubbing against him, trying to find the sweet spot where--ah! RJ groaned, his head slamming back against the door, eyes closed. Jarrod gave up on kissing his lips, given a chance to attack that throat and the tantalizing bit of chest that always seemed to be calling him.

He barely even noticed his own arousal as he listened to RJ's reactions, uninhibited and amazing. When he got tired of working around the shirt, he dragged the pliant RJ toward the bedroom, closing and locking that door as well.

"Off," he said, his voice sounding rough as he tugged at RJ's shirt.

RJ started stripping, completely unselfconscious, and Jarrod lost track of his own movements as he watched. Naked, RJ smiled, reaching over to undo his shirt buttons. "You too," he said.

"Right." 

It took even longer to get Jarrod naked with both of them working on it, but that was just fine. Toppling onto the bed, RJ rolled them back and forth a few times before he allowed Jarrod to stay on top. "Mmm," RJ said into Jarrod's ear, "I love a man in control."

Jarrod choked on his laughter before kissing the amused look off RJ's face, then moving back to his original plan of licking every point on RJ's body to see what reaction it got. All of them were good, but Jarrod decided he liked the whine best, so he returned over and over to the crease between leg and abdomen just to hear it.

His focus was so great that he was surprised when RJ pulled him up, then rolled on top of him to return the favor, kissing and licking his ears, chest, stomach, fingers...

"Ahhh," Jarrod groaned, arching his back and unable to form a coherent thought.

RJ chuckled into his belly button, then licked, before moving up until they were face-to-face. He stared down at Jarrod, who was about to ask what was wrong when RJ grabbed his dick and started pumping. Jarrod almost hollered in surprise, then gasped as RJ slid down Jarrod's body, taking his dick in his mouth long enough to get him wet, then slid back up, taking them both in hand. 

"So good," Jarrod gasped, straining his neck as he grabbed RJ's hips and stretched up to kiss his chest. "Oh god, so good."

"Yeah." RJ sounded almost as wrecked as he did. "Yeah."

The orgasm was sudden and powerful and the best he could remember. He held RJ against him, groaning as the other man came as well. It was a good thing RJ was lying on top of him, Jarrod thought hazily, because otherwise he might float away.

* * *

The distant sound of someone banging on the door to his rooms roused Jarrod from his happy daze. He buried his face in RJ's shoulder and groaned.

"You'll have to deal with whoever it is eventually," RJ said into his hair, nuzzling him.

"Why?"

RJ just laughed and rolled off him. "It's probably time for lunch."

"And?" But Jarrod dutifully went into the sitting room. "Yes?" he asked through the door.

"It's nearly lunchtime and Lily is getting restless," Casey said.

"I'll be right down."

There was a pause. "You wouldn't by any chance happen to know where RJ is?"

Jarrod sighed. "We'll be down shortly."

"Right." 

Jarrod could hear Casey's retreating footsteps and he banged his head against the door a few times before returning to the bedroom.

RJ took a look at his expression and didn't speak as they quickly rinsed off and got dressed.

When they arrived for lunch, all conversation stopped dead to stare at them. Jarrod thought seriously about turning around and leaving the room, but couldn't quite manage it. He kept his head down through the meal, unable to meet anyone's eyes, and ignored all attempts at conversation.

What the _hell_ was he doing? Sleeping with the enemy in both literal and metaphorical terms, that's what he was doing. Putting his own pleasure over his sister's future. No wonder everyone was staring at him. He was just as bad a person as Father had said, that awful day. He didn't care about the future, about other people's happiness...

Halfway through the pasta, he pushed his chair back, unable to stomach any more, and left the room.

* * *

He couldn't go back to his rooms...obviously. A housemaid was cleaning in the library when he got there, so he veered away without ever entering the room. He thought about the roof, but by the time he made it to the steps, he couldn't find the energy to climb up there. 

The gardens might be safe at least, since Camille had most likely gone upstairs. Jarrod headed down the winding path through the head-height bushes, and around the corner into the scent garden, where surely he could find some peace.

RJ was sitting right in the middle of the path in full lotus position, eyes closed. He opened one eye and squinted at him. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"All that work to unknot you and look at you now."

Jarrod felt like a pot about to boil over. "This entire situation is _insane_. I don't know what I'm doing!" He couldn't help the way he was shouting.

RJ stood in one fluid motion. "Life isn't especially rational and neither are people."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Meditating on what I should do next."

"You're wealthy, you can do whatever you want." His breathing sped up.

Shaking his head, RJ stepped closer. "You really don't understand, do you? Did earning a lot of money make you happier?"

Jarrod took a step back. "I don't..."

"You know it's not the money." RJ took a few steps closer.

"Camille--"

"Is going to be fine." 

What did he mean? What was he plann--

And then RJ kissed him and Jarrod forgot what he was thinking. He just wanted more. But RJ pulled back. "It's not the money, it's the people. Are you happy?"

"I suppose I am. Most of the time."

"Which is more important to you: your money or Camille?"

"Camille, of course. What are you talking about?" His hands dropped from RJ's sides and he stepped back.

"I think that's what your father was trying to say. I've seen you with Camille and the others. It's the people, not the things."

"Is this some crazy justification for why you get to steal Camille's inheritance?" This must be what a heart attack felt like, pain radiating out from his chest. 

"No!" RJ looked hurt. "That's not what I meant."

"It certainly sounded like that."

"Your father didn't know how to express his feelings in words and he waited too long. There was too much pain between you. But he knew that his will would get your attention and bring you back."

"And that makes it all right?"

"No, it--"

"My sister stayed by his side all these years and she deserves to be tossed aside?"

"That's not what I--"

"I can't believe you." He couldn't remember being this angry since the day he'd smashed his father's favorite teapot in the fireplace and stormed out of the house. "Your words sound so nice, but you're just like everyone else. You're just in it for the money." His whole body felt alternately hot and cold as he strode away. 

How the hell had he gotten so attached to the man in such a short period of time? What was wrong with him? He knew better than to get too comfortable. Jarrod could hear RJ call his name, but he ignored the sound. To hell with him.

* * *

Just as he had when he was a young man, Jarrod worked off his anger by taking off into the woods and circling around the property until he'd calmed down. Returning to his suite, he showered and changed, feeling calmer. When he came out of his bedroom, he was surprised to find his sitting room occupied.

"For you," RJ said before Jarrod could speak. He thrust a stack of papers at Jarrod, who took them automatically. 

"What are these..." Jarrod's voice trailed off as his brain caught up with the words he was seeing. "You're giving some of it back?"

"I'm giving all of it back," RJ corrected. "I've had Mr. Swoop working on this since a few minutes after you and Camille left the room. It took some time for him to figure out what the proper paperwork was, since apparently nobody refuses millions of dollars in inheritance. I've already given the originals to Camille, but I had them make copies for you."

Jarrod stared at the papers, his mind utterly unable to process the words.

"I told you I didn't want the money," RJ said finally.

"I know."

"But you didn't believe me." 

RJ still sounded calm and centered and it was driving Jarrod nuts. How could he be so unaffected? "I'm sorry, but...how could I believe you? Can't you see how it looked?"

"I see how it looked if you were looking with your head. But things seem very different if you look with your heart."

"I..." Jarrod choked.

"You were going to say you don't know how. But that's not true. In the time I've been in this house, I've heard nothing but praise for how you've grown and changed since you left home. All everyone could talk about was what a good person you are. Even your father said so. How could I help but fall in love with you?" 

Swallowing sharply, Jarrod managed to say "Love? Me?"

RJ reached up and brushed a hand across Jarrod's cheek. "You. I was half in love even before you mowed me down in the corridor." He smiled, but it wasn't the same as before. "And now that things are set right, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Go?" Jarrod stared at him. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I've just given your sister back her home, so I don't live here anymore."

"But you...I thought...you said you love me."

"Yes." That calm, even voice was maddening.

"Then you can't go. You have to stay. With me." He wasn't at his most coherent but he knew he had to keep talking, make RJ understand. "I need you."

RJ's smile was sad now. "Do you?"

"I...want you to stay." 

"Transference. It happens to nurses all the time. I helped you deal with the loss of your father and you've attached yourself to me. I'm sorry for leading you on, but I was enjoying myself so much and I got selfish. I won't repeat the mistake and hurt you any further."

"No no no." This could _not_ be happening. "That's not it."

"I wish I could have helped you reconcile with your father before he died, but we can't have everything. You've regained your family and that's something to celebrate. I'm sure your father is pleased with the results of his meddling."

"He did like to meddle," Jarrod said automatically. "But I...please, don't go."

"Believe me, I wish I could stay." RJ leaned forward and kissed him swiftly on the lips, moving away before Jarrod could react. "I'm just glad you'll be able to move on in a healthy way now. Goodbye, Jarrod. Take care." And he slipped out the door, leaving Jarrod stunned and silent. He fell back onto a chair, staring at the empty doorway.

* * *

"There he is." Camille's voice was sharp and annoyed as she came through the door. "Casey was right: He's brooding again."

"Oh god, not the brooding," Lily said.

"He broods?" Fran asked.

"Yes!" Lily and Camille said.

"I thought it was sulking."

Jarrod looked up at that. "I don't sulk! Wait, I don't brood either. I was just...thinking."

The three women stood in front of him, a solid line of feminine annoyance, and he knew whatever was going on, he was in deep trouble.

"Thinking?" Lily asked. "While RJ is packing up and getting ready to leave? Is this really the best time for that?"

"It's a good thing Casey found us, because RJ is leaving and you're just sitting here." Camille scowled. "Really, Jarrod?"

"Please don't do this," Fran said, clasping her hands together in a motion that would look artificial on anyone else.

Jarrod scowled at them. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go get your man," Lily said.

"Ask nicely," Fran said.

"Apologize profusely for whatever you did," Camille said. The other two turned to look at her. "I do know my brother, after all."

"I'm not going to get on hands and knees to beg him to stay if he doesn't want to."

"Why not?" Fran asked.

Jarrod blinked at her. "I..."

"I mean, it's clear to everyone that you care about him," she said in a rush, "so what's wrong with begging him?"

Camille knelt next to his chair and took his hands. "You're a good man, Jarrod, and you deserve good things in your life."

Lily put her hands on her hips. "It's also clear how he feels about you, so now you're just being a coward."

Jarrod glared at her. "Don't call me a coward."

"Then don't act like one. Go find him and make him stay."

"What am I supposed to do? Tie him to a chair?"

"You won't need to," Lily said, her tone softening. "You need to convince him your feelings are real. RJ...he's not as sure of himself as he appears. He thinks he's just convenient, that nobody really loves him for who he is."

Camille snorted. "That sounds familiar."

"He wants everyone else to be happy, but doesn't think he deserves happiness," Lily added.

"Please try," Fran said. "We...we want _you_ to be happy. And RJ. Happy together, I mean. Both of you." She closed her mouth with a click.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Jarrod said, crossing his arms. "Now I'll thank you to go away."

Fran took a step back, then almost ran out the door. Lily followed her, stomping her feet in clear annoyance that meant he'd be eating overcooked vegetables for the rest of his life if he wasn't careful. Camille sighed, releasing his hands and standing. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Fine."

She made it to the door, then paused and turned. "But think quickly. He'll be gone soon."

Jarrod sat and thought. He thought about first impressions and family and grudges and forgiveness. He thought about his empty apartment. And he thought about his father.

* * *

The sun was halfway to setting when he heard a car door slam and jumped to his feet. Looking out the window, he saw everyone gathered around a Jeep and RJ lifting a suitcase into the back.

"Don't go!" Jarrod yelled, yanking the window up so hard, bits of paint fell down like rain. Nobody heard him. He leaned forward and bumped into the screen. Growling his annoyance, he slammed his hand into the screen, knocking it down into the shrubbery.

The little crowd stopped, turning to stare up at him. Even at this distance, he could see RJ's adorable frown of confusion and Casey's thumbs up. "What are you doing?" RJ yelled at him.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake."

"Jarrod, I--"

"No! It's my turn to talk now! Ten years ago, I walked out on my family and I've regretted it. I won't let you do the same thing."

RJ's shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

Jarrod leaned out farther. "I won't let you leave me, because we'll both regret that every day. I don't know how it happened, but I love you, RJ Finn, you big idiot. Give me a chance to prove it."

RJ's head shot up and he stared at him. "You love me?"

"Of course I do! You're the most fascinating, amazing, and aggravating man I've ever met. I can't let you go without a fight." Jarrod was leaning half his body out the window. Then he had a thought, a distant memory. Wasn't this...oh yes. He looked down and grinned so widely his face felt like it was cracking open. Then he climbed out on the windowsill, ignoring the cries of alarm from below him. Turning, he let his body memory take over and put a foot down, trusting that the foothold he remembered would be there. And gradually, using trellis and window sills, he climbed down.

When he reached the ground, strong hands grabbed him and whirled him around, pulling him through the bushes onto the path. RJ's eyes were wide and terrified as he gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" he said, shaking him.

Jarrod grinned. "You'd better stay to watch me, then, hadn't you?" 

"I...what I said--"

"Was bullshit. You're afraid of getting hurt. It's easier to hide behind the zen master façade than risk rejection." Jarrod spoke with all the confidence of a man who'd been lectured by the three women who knew him best. 

"You're right," RJ said slowly. "I am afraid."

"Please stay." Jarrod swallowed once, then knelt in front of him. "Please, give me a chance to show you how good we can be. I'm begging you."

Flushing, RJ tugged on his hands. "Oh, stand up. Yes, I'll stay."

Jarrod surged to his feet and then they were kissing and it felt like coming home.

"Get a room!" Jarrod heard Theo yell, followed by the smack as Lily swatted him. "What? I don't need to see them being sappy all over the place."

"Aww, I think it's sweet," Lily said.

"You would."

"Shut up or you're sleeping on the couch for a month."

"Yes, dear."

Jarrod just laughed as he stopped kissing and put one arm around RJ and the other around Camille. Things were going to be just fine. 

Thank you, he thought to his father's spirit. Thank you for everything.

\--end--


End file.
